Conventionally, there are games, such as action games and roll-playing games, in which a player character acts in a virtual game space in accordance with an operation of a user to attack an enemy character or the like. One example of such games is a game including a game stage where battles take place in a virtual space in which recognition of positions of other characters (such as friend characters and/or enemy characters) is limited by, for example, the existence of a shielding matter such as a wall. For example, a game may include a game stage where close battles with enemy characters take place in a building including a plurality of rooms. To facilitate the recognition of the positions of the enemy characters in such games, known is a mode in which the positions of the other characters can be displayed on a simplified map that displays at least a part of a game space where a user can act.